1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin compound, and more particularly, to an epoxy resin compound used for an insulating layer of a radiant heat circuit board.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A circuit board, which includes a circuit pattern in an electric insulating board, is a board for mounting an electronic component or the like.
The electronic component includes a heat-generating device, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) or the like. The heat-generating device generates a large amount of heat. The heat generated from the heat-generating device increases the temperature of the circuit board and may cause the heat-generating device to malfunction and function unreliably.
Therefore, it is important that the circuit board has a radiant heat structure for discharging heat to the outside from the electronic component, and this is greatly affected by the thermal conductivity of an insulating layer formed on the circuit board.
In order to increase thermal conductivity of the insulating layer, an inorganic filler should be filled to a high density, and for this purpose an epoxy resin having a superior low viscosity has been proposed.
Examples of widely used low-viscosity epoxy resins include bisphenol A type epoxy resin, bisphenol F type epoxy resin, or the like. However, such epoxy resins are difficult to handle because they are liquid at room temperature, and they are disadvantageous in terms of heat resistance, mechanical strength, and toughness.